Shapeshifter Battle Royale
by VoreLover360
Summary: When the shapeshifters of the KFP fanon colide, only one can survive and only one can become Ultimate Shapeshifter ! So, come vote and see who will claim victory.
1. Intros

G: Wagwan I'm Gym.

J: And I'm Jeff !

G: And today we are going to introduce our competitors for the title of Ultimate Shapeshifter!

J: So this is how it works. In one chapter you get half the fight, then you vote on the outcome. In the subsequent chapter the votes are counted and a plausible explanation is given as to why that shapeshifter won. The Ultmate Shapeshifter is in the end decided by who won the most fights.

G: Can we get to the fun stuff I'm already bored..

Shapeshifter #1 Danzaburo Danaki

Tanuki

The Spy of a Thousand Scents

J: We start off our list in the Land of the Rising Sun.

G :Japan for you information.

J: Danzaburo was born a tanuki. A species that really were just fun loving people. Until well someone decided they could be dangerous. So said someone a.k.a the Daimyo ordered them to be wiped out.

G: So how is he still a spy ?

J: Well, this Daimyo decided half way through the extermination that he could use the tanuki for his own ends. By training them as spies.

G: They sucked didn't they ?

J: Yes they did and a lot of them ended up dead. Danza sama however found his corner, and seems to enjoy it, until one thing and another (The Dragon Warrior) turns him into the latest guy with a redemption arc.

G: So what's his fighting style like ?

J: Well Danzaburo is essentially a Ninja.

G: -.-

J: I mean it ! Danzaburo primarily analyses his opponent's fighting style, before deciding on a form with which to beat them up in. He also posseses more trees than a fig they aren't just any leaves ! Caltrops, smoke bombs, tar, kunai, shuriken and even katanas are what those babies really are.

Shapeshifter #2 Saras Kanbujian Kanbu Shifty

Fox

G: Welp, that name's a mouthful. What's this wimp's backstory ?

J: Well, as a baby Saras' family sold him to a clan known as the Jit Kun. Every Jit Kun is later awarded a gift by the Jit Kun.

G: Like a nerf gun ?

J: Like shapeshifting and teleportation.

G: Right.

J: Unforetunately right after he got this gift the Jit Kun were near wped off the face of the earth by a bunch of Mongol Raiders. Him and another Jit Kun called Aang were found and raised in the Bat Cave.

G: Hold the phone ! I thought he was from KFP ?

J: He is, the Bat Cave is just the organisation that adopted him and Aang.

G: The last airbender ?

J: -.- Eventually Saras started going on missions for the Bat Cave, his missions taking him all around China, Japan, and even Korea!

G: How does he fight ?

J: Well Saras has a limited number of forms, which he uses to his advantage in combat, granting him buffs and debuffs in turms of armour, . He also fights with a pair of daggers, a pair of knives, a bow and some arrows, a rice hat and several blades he has attached to his feet called Talon Claws. He also possese the ability of short distance teleportation and Blood Diamond, which allows him to turn feral upon ingesting blood.

G: How old is he ?

J: Fourteen,though his age fluctuates from story to story.

G: Nice.

Shapeshifter #3 Xueye

Fox

G: What's this guy's sob story ?

J: Well imagine how you'd feel if your parents sold you to a juju clan who worship blood.

G: That happens in real life ?

J: I shit you not ! Xueye was sold to the Drops when the poor guy was only ten years old, separating him from a younger brother and older sister. Under the tutelage of the Drops Xueye threw himself into his studies, until he mastered the art of hemomancy.

G: What exactly is hemomancy ?

J: It's basically blood control.

G: Sweet. But how is he a shapeshifter ?

J: Well he can pool himself.

G: That explained a lot thanks.

J: He can become a pile of blood on the floor before reforming into a Nian or a fox again. Pooling also makes him more or less invulnerable and massive health regeneration, which makes him damn hard to kill.

G: Good for him.

Shapeshifter #4 Rikuaoshi

Badger

G: Another tongue twisting name ! Where do people come up with this stuff ?

J: In KFP clearly. Anyways poor little Riku was a self-made orphan at the age of twenty.

G: So the badger randomly killed his parents.

J: No,of course not, he killed his entire clan actually.

G: How the **************** did he do that ******* ?

J: It'll be explained later. Anyways, he evaded jail for twelve years, too scared to enter markets or cities he lived in the wild. Killing became not a hobby as it had once been, rather it became a way of survival. He devised new and unnatural ways to consume prey, terrible ways. One day he chanced upon a caravan and after slaying it's residents he stole a powerful gem,known as a Shift Stone, foolishly thinking it to be some sort of treat. He swallowed it whole, the Shift Stone granting him powers he had never dreamed of. Essentially he found that if he kept the pelts of the thngs he killed and wore a piece of them he would be able to transform at will into that creature. So he hunted down anything in a power hungry craze. Becoming more and more powerful with every single kill.

G: Wow, well we have a winner.

J: He is however weaponless and lacks training.

G: Like that evens anything out.

J: Trust me it does.

Shapeshifter #5 Hei An

Demon

G: A GIRL !? Come on this is Ancient China right ?

J: Tigress was a girl.

G: Are you comparing someone who is explicitly said to be a demon to Tigress?

J: Good point.

G: So what is a demon doing in here ?

J: Well, Hei An was summoned from the underworld and placed into a homunculus body by a powerful alchemist, Hei was basically bound to the alchemist's will until she (the alchemist) died. As a demon, she has the ability to devour souls. Her homunculus body has the ability to shapeshift into the species of those she devours. She is very selective about whom she devours; only the most vile of souls are eaten. Not only are they more worthy of being destroyed than noble souls, they are also better for her, since she feeds on the darkness in souls. She can also simply drain the darkness from a soul, without devouring it fully.

G: So another devourer ? How..original. Her combat better be good.

J: Believe me it is, If anything SHE is the winner.

G: How so ?

J: She makes heavy use of her demonic powers in combat. Using these too much without feeding will cause them to become unusable, however but shapeshifting doesn't tire her out. She can shapeshift into a limited variety of forms, the forms of those she has devoured.

G: Like Rikuaoshi. And devours things like Rikuaoshi. And isn't primarily a shapeshifter, like Rikuaoshi. You just made her up!

J: Mind Jack did, okay and he didn't even know about Riku at the time !

G: Sure.

J: Well, I think we are done here. Good night folks !

 **So, who do you think will win ? Place your (biased) bets now folks !**

 **VOTE: Which shapeshifters should square off first and where ?**

 **Danzaburo Danaki belongs to Berserker88.**

 **Saras Kanbujian Kanbu Shifty belongs to The Grey Coincidence**

 **Xueye belongs to the Grey Coincidence.**

 **Rikuaoshi belongs to me.**

 **Hei An belongs to Mind Jack.**

 **Descriptions will appear in subsequent fight chapters, I was too lazy to make profiles here :P**


	2. Danzaburo vs Rikuaoshi

J: Today our first battle begins.

G: Which two are going at it today ?

J: Our first battle starts out in the Forests of Yarikan, as suggested by the Grey Coincidence.

G: Thanks dude. And who is fighting who ?

J Rikuaoshi from VoreLover360 is squaring off with Danzaburo from Berserker88.

G: Sweet candy corns, this is gonna be good !

J: Let battle commence !

* * *

Riku sniffed at the air searching for the scent of a unique kind of prey he had caught the smell of this morning. It was different from anything he had ever experienced, and he had experienced a lot. His fur was matted and dirty, covered in dirt and pelts he had stuck onto himself. Aside from his pelts he wore no clothing, showing off a scarred and battle bruised chest to match his well built form. He stood on his hind legs peering over a group of bushes, he licked his chops as he caught sight of something that looked simply suquelent. It was a racoon, or rather not exactly. It was relatively small with simple black pants and a sleeveless jacket on the back of which was the kanji for 'mimicry'.He also wore a Japanese sun hat. The fur along his arms were black, as was the facial mask that surrounded his dark brown eyes, his bushy tail striped in black with primarily brown fur covering the rest of his body. A single leaf stuck out perpetually from the side of his mouth.

Danzaburo had the distinct feeling that something was wrong. The tanuki had learnt to trust his instincts after years and years of working as an elite Japanese spy. His instincts kicked in. Leaping into the air he barely avoided the snapping jaws of a badger as it closed on the spot he had been in a mere moment prior.

"Who are you" ? Was his first question. "What are you"? Was his second question.

Riku roared in response, before crouching on the ground, snarling viciously.

"So you want to fight ?" Placing a paw withing his jacket he quickly brought forth a katana. Entering his stance Danzaburo discarded his rice hat.

 ** _FIGHT!_**

Riku predictably made the first move, springing upon the tanuki with unexpected agility for one of his girth Riku's jaws shut tight... on nothing, the illusion vanished in a puff of green smoke. Turning swiftly Riku noticed movements in one of the nearby bushes.

"So you wanna run ? I'll make you run"! He charged at the bushes, pouncing upon it, expecting to find the now squished form of a tanuki. Instead he found a pile of caltrops, leaping onto his hind paws he looked at his forepaws, scarred and hindered by the the metal nails. Ripping them from his skin he roared. "Fight me like a man you coward"!

Danzaburo slipped off of a tree. "If you insist Badger Kun. But you must appreciate the comedic effect of your own stupidity".

Roaring Riku charged once again, Danzaburo was poised to jump, but this time the badger caught the tanuki by the leg and his teeth sunk into the soft flesh. Not expecting this Danzaburo's katana missed the badger's throat and slammed back into the earth. Riku rose to his feet, shaking his head from side to side Danzaburo was taken on a ride as his head was slammed repeatedly into the trunk of a tree. Releasing Riku let him fly into the earth.

"Had enough"? The badger grinned, the taste of blood driving him insane.

"I was about to ask you the same thing", leaping to his feet Danzaburo whipped out three shuriken, and launched them at the mammal, catching him off guard they sunk into him.

Glaring Riku ripped out the offending pieces of metal and licked at the blood, before charging in a bloodlust. He expected his jaws to close over the minute form of Danzaburo Danaki.

Unforetunately for him Danzaburo was no longer a tanuki and had transformed into a gorrila. Grabbing the badger shaped projectile the Spy of a Thousand Scents threw him into a tree, before adding a kick to the gut which winded the mammal. Snarling Riku also transformed, but into something much bigger. Danzaburo's eyes widened as he was now faced by a tiger.

Only this tiger was larger than any other tiger Danzaburo had ever seen, and his teeth stuck out from his jaws. It was in all honesty a saber tooth, but the tanuki had no knowledge of that.

Riku drove his teeth into the gorrila's shoulder, it felt like a pair of blades had gone straight through him. As a counter measure Danza flung a leaf into the feline's chest, transforming into a kunai knife it stuck to Riku's chest, blood flowing profusely from the wound.

Danzaburo promptly slammed the gorilla fist into the cat's mouth, before flinging the cat into a tree. They allowed each other to recuperate for a few moments.

"Ready for round two"?

"I was born ready",Riku roared and charged.

Danzaburo was ready. Withdrawing a smokebomb he threw it into the ground. Blinded Rikuaoshi ran right into the cloud of dust... and into a tree. Infuriated (as you would be) he turned around, only to recieve a kick to his back that sent him sprawling face forwards.

"Well badger kun, I'm afraid this is your last day", preparing a katana the tanuki drove it at the badger.

Riku caught it inbetween his paws, the blood ebbing out as the two struggled.

Suddenly the badger morphed into something else. With his new found strength and size Riku ripped the blade from Danzaburo's paws, throwing the weapon aside the beast kicked the still shocked spy into a tree.

Dazed Danza san watched in horror as the badger rose, though it was no longer a badger. It was a gryphon, a monster of every child's nightmares. Half eagle, half lion. A monstrosity of gigantic proportions. It grinned wickedly and spoke in a loud, harsh and raspy voice.

"You're Japanese right ? Well say Sayonara"!

 _ **CLIFFHANGER!**_

 **Who wins ? You decide. Two things though. Your votes have to be given with an explanation as to WHY you'd think they'd win, otherwise they might as well just be biased. Secondly, the next fight is Hei An vs Saras, so get ready for some real action.  
**

 **Also do you think the fight scenes have to be longer, coz I kinda have to split it in half so they might not really be that long ?**


	3. Saras vs Hei An

Riku charged right at Danza, his beak once again snapping on thin air.

"You really never learn do you badger san"?

"Shut UP"! Turning around Riku was confronted by not one but TWELVE Danzaburos, as if one wasn't enough of a nightmare. Ploughing stubbornly forwards Rikuaoshi received an unexpected kick to the side, as a gryphon this failed to do anything other than piss him off, and boy was he pissed. Snapping around in a wide circle his beak, more by luck than by anything, caught hold of the tanuki's bushy tail. Flinging it's owner into the air he dived after it, only for Danzaburo to zoom through the air in the form of a hawk.

A gryphon could out fly and outmanouever a hawk on any day, but in the Forests of Yarrikan, what with the close set trees and what not, the half eagle,half lion's added bulk was rather counter productive, Riku of course was far too angry at this point to even consider turning back, he would eat that tanuki whole if he had to !

Taking a sharp turn to the right, Danzaburo allowed his far less agile opponent to crash into the tree he had literally just avoided. Spinning around mid air and flapping his wings, Danza waited for Riku's next attack.

He waited.

He waited.

He waited.

Suddenly there was movement to his right, swiftly dodging to his left he was suddenly caught in the gryphon's beak, head first this time. Riku wasted no time in shaking his head, disorientating his opponent, before letting the tanuki drop onto the branch,one of the badger's talons firmly placed on the spy's throat.

"I know these here forests better than anyone. You didn't think you were the only one who knows about tactics do you"?

"No, I'm the only one _here_ who _knows_ about strategy"! He suddenly threw a leaf into the gryphon's open mouth. The beast swallowed without a care in the world... before suddenly erupting into a fit of coughing, smoke coming out of his beak and nostrils as he coughed, evidently Riku had swallowed a smoke bomb. His beak wide open Danza was then able to launch another leaf into it's open mouth, this time it erupted into tar, thick and coated in black. Standing on his hind legs Riku continued coughing, clearly in pain from both the tar and the smoke that threatened to choke him. Shaking his head and coughing out the last of the smoke Rikuaoshi was now back to being a badger. A very, very angry badger.

"ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR TRICKS", he bellowed. "FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN YOU PUSSY"!

"Very well, you wish to be treated like a man. And here I was going easy on you. My most sincerest apologies".

Too angry to notice that Danza had literally placed a TONNE of leaves inbetween the pair of them, Riku charged, he was forced to stop halfway through his attack, leaping gracelessly into the air with a girlish scream as his feet swelled like a pair of balloons upon coming into contact with the caltrops spread around. Danzaburo ended the pitious creature's misery with a katana through the gut.

"You can say sayonara now".

 **DANZABURO WINS !**

J: So the Spy of a Thousand Scents ends Riku's reign of terror.

G: Congratulations !

J: That brings Danza's total score up to two.

G: Wait what ?

J: We'll count Mind Jack's analysis into this and each victory earns you a point and a defeat looses you one.

G: So both Riku and Saras have Minus One points ?

J: Pretty much. And it's time to start our next battle. Hei An vs Saras.

Hei An surveyed her surroundings with interest. A few mountains were visible up ahead, a deep river gushing deeply behind her, a forest of bamboo across the surface of water. She now stood in a flat plain of grass.

The demon wore a dark grey sleeveless vest with a hood. Beige pants and brown sandals. Twin sabers sheathed in a belt on her waist. Her fur was light grey with dark spots. This was after all her leopard form. She had several others. A crocodile, a monkey, a great horned owl and an elephant, all the forms of those who's soul she had devoured. She heard the sound of a bow getting drawn back.

Hei An spun around.

Saras wore a green hooded cloack, a sleeveless yellow jumper made of hand knitted wool, a pair of blue pants and a pair of pincer like Talon Claws, the blades looking like the foot of a bird on top of his own hind paws. He also wore a yellow rice hat and four blades along his belt. Two were long and spiked with green spikes, two others were short and unserrated. Next to him stood a large quiver of arrows, and in his paws he held a bow, ready to shoot, and aimed directly at the leopard.

"And you are"? Hei An replied confidently.

"Bat Cave Operative, you have just entered the private property of an elite organisation, one I happen to work for. I suggest you scram."

"Who's gonna make me ?"

"Me".

"You ? Give me a break, you're just a kid".

"I am much more than that".

Hei An drew her sabers. "I could take you apart with one blow".

"I could take you apart with less than that." Saras retorted, fully confident of his abilities as a shapeshifter. He had in that year mastered the Ten Forms he was limited to. Armadillo, fox, crane, hummingbird, hedgehog, mole, dragon, catfish, platypus and mouse, respectively. This truly was the year of the fox, or so he thought anyways.

"Try me". Hei An challenged.

 ** _FIGHT!_**

Saras let the arrow fly. He was shocked however when she summoned a barrier of shadows that conformed to her body, the arrow dissapearing nto nothingness. Stunned, Saras was unable to avoid the fist of shadows that slammed into him.

Hei An grinned. "Less than a blow, hmm, I'm waiting". The only thing left of the fox was his bow and pile of arrows.

She stopped grinning when she recieved a painful kick to the back of the leg, forcing her to fall forwards.

She rolled with the fall however, rising to her feet with ease. There stood the fox, still alive apparently. As a reply she summoned multiple spears to errupt from the ground in his direction, she didn't expect him to dissapear in a puff of green before her very eyes. Getting slightly annoyed she was again kicked in the side, this time the Talon Claws slicing at her side. She spun around, her sabers slicing his hat into a pitiful pile of straw.

"You missed", he mocked, drawing his long spiked blades.

She decided to reply with a slice at his cheek, one he was too slow to block entirely. The fox replied by lunging at her gut, she blocked with both her sabers, before freeing one and stabbing at his midsection, this time however he caught the blade inbetween the spikes on his own, before leaping into the air and using his Talon Claws to grab the pair of blades, promptly swinging at her neck.

Hei An managed to avoid both blades, before forcing him into an involuntary split by pulling her sabers apart from each other. She promptly slammed the hilt of her saber against the bridge of his nose. She would have ended the fight then and there with a quick decapitation, but found her quarry had vanished. She spun around quickly, slicing the air around her, expecting the little devil to come from somewhere she didn't expect.

He did.

As a mole Saras exploded from the ground in front of her, landing a powerful blow to her chest, winding her, knocking her back and forcing the sabers from her grip. Shifting back into a fox, Saras held a smaller knife against her throat.

"As a rule I don't normally hit a girl, but I'm not really sure you count".

Saras promptly received a powerful punch into his chest, forcing him off of her. She promptly transformed into an elephant, her skin still gray, her trunk wrapped chokingly around the vulpine's throat.

"I'll admit I expected less, but right now I've seen enough".

Before she could pop his head off his torso he morphed into his mouse form, scurrying around the elephant in rapid motions, before suddenly lashing out in a few well-placed blows.

It was supposed to hurt her, but provided a rather ticklish sensation. One she could not help laughing at, until it got a bit annoying and she dug out the pesky little mouse by the tail.

'Okay, you've had your fun, now I've had enough"!

They both shifted simultaneously, Hei An into her crocodile form, Saras into his catfish. The demon's jaws snapped shut over Saras' form... only for several hundred volts to course through her body and force her to spit out the Jit Kun.

They both morphed back into their original forms.

"Finished landing your blow"?

"I was about to ask you the same thing".

 **VOTE NOW: Saras or Hei An, who wins, or do you need to see more action ?**

 **VOTE NOW: Which fight is next ?**


	4. Sorry

I've decided I just can't write this fic anymore, sorry. If one of you guys want to take over, feel free. I give up. It's nothing to do with fanfiction, it's just right now my life has gone crazy.

Sorry if you weren't expectng this.

I know I let y'all down.


	5. Xueye vs Danzaburo

Saras plunged into the water and Hei An dived right after him. Under the water she transformed into a crocodile while Saras chose his platypus. With a burst of speed he launched himself further onwards, Hei An with a lazy flick of her tail powered forwards, catching up to him and slamming her jaws shut around his tail. Blood seeped from the wound, and Saras opened his beak in a silent scream, accidentally swallowing in the water. He tried to kick to the surface, but Hei An dragged him further downwards. He teleported onto the river bank, coughing and spluttering. _That's it I'm out of here._

Before he could do anything however Hei An leapt from the water and threw a sharp spear of pure darkness that pierced directly through his chest, pinning him to the ground. Landing next to him she shifted back into a leopard.

"Um, mercy"? He coughed, blood dripping out of his mouth.

 _He was a child_. She thought. "Yes", suddenly to his horror tendrils of darkness pierced into him, the next thing he knew his soul was hers.

Turning into a fox, Hei An admired her reflection in the water.

"My, don't I look younger ? A bit too manly around the chest, and my fur doesn't really suit a fox. But"- she wrapped the tail around herself."This tail is just so fluffy"!

J: Well Hei An just had more sustain than Saras.

G:The fox's mobility was far greater but his attacks annoyed her more than anything.

J: All in all she just had an advantage. Okay, so points tally time.

G: In the lead so far with two wins under his belt stands Danzaburo Danaki.

J:The second place shifter is Hei An with one win so far.

G: Xueye stands with one win and no losses so he's equalized with Hei An.

J: Next up it's Rikuaoshi with only one loss so far.

G: And in last place is Saras with three losses.

J:But he only fought twice ?

G: The Grey Coincidence said that Xueye would beat Saras and he would prefer if they didn't fight for the sake of some story's plot.

J:So Saras only has one battle left ?

G: Yup, and it's against Rikuaoshi.

J: So best for last ?

G: We'll see. Anyways next up we have Xueye's first battle and Danza's third. In case you're too stupid to notice it's Xueye vs Danzaburo.

* * *

The temple was quiet, too quiet. Xueye lazily got off his bed, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. The Fox in Crimson wore a crimson cloak, with crimson pants that matched his crimson fur, in fact the one thing not crimson about him was a sheet of metal with a single red droplet of blood painted on it's flat sheet, this metal he wore on top of his head, and it covered his head down to the snout.

Marching he got the distinct sense he was being watched. When he reached the great flat expanse that was the temple room he lit a candle, which lit several others and the next thing he knew the whole room was alight.

"Who are you"?

A figure stepped out from the shadows, a racoon, it was Danzaburo Danaki. Dressed in his usual attire the tanuki was somewhat less than impressive to Xueye, who by now was used to wonders.

"They call me Danzaburo Danaki".

"Am I supposed to be scared"?

"You should be".

 _FIGHT!_

Drawing a katana Danza entered his stance, awaiting Xueye to make the first move. The fox tapped a claw to his nose, waiting for the tanuki to attack.

The two waited, and waited and waited some more.

"Well, if you refuse to strike me, then I'll just get this over with". Xueye said.

Charging forwards, Xueye slammed a paw into Danza's chin, only to discover the tanuki was just an illusion that vanished in a puff of green smoke. Turning on his feet, Xueye clenched his paws tightly, blood dripping from the scratches he had made. Danzaburo appeared before him, he would have said something mocking, but was sent flying into the temple walls by a powerful ball of crimson.

"Was that blood"? Danzaburo was a little freaked out by what had just happened, but failed to show it. He had seen a lot of creepy things in his lifetime, a bit of blood wasn't going to scare him off.

"Of course", Xueye answered, summoning back the ball of blood, which Danza daintily leapt over as it flew through the air to return to it's master.

Danzaburo threw a couple of leaves, Xueye threw his ball of blood upon it swallowing up the leaves inside of it. They exploded dutifully, clouding the inside of the crimson bubble in black tar with bits of Kunai stuck into it.

"How interesting, you disguised a few leaves as weapons. Truly um, special don't you think"?

Danza could hardly think for the fear that pounded through him, he was frozen to the spot, he couldn't do anything. _Think Danza think !_ He scraped a claw against the flat of his palm, forcing himself to think of the pain rather than the fear. Suddenly the fear left him. Furious with himself for being affected by this kitsune's tricks, he clenched his fists, a bit of blood dripping to the floor.

"Kitsune kun, you are about to enter a whole new world of pain."?

"Believe me, I already know pain. And what did you just call me"?

Xueye lifted the drops of blood which vanquished the illusion completely.

Suddenly he was surrounded by white and found himself in an arena, one absolutely full of Danzaburos.

"Danza-sama, Danza-sama, Danza-sama !"

"Oh, shut up". Slicing himself further he sucked up a long chain of bloody droplets, before launching each and every one of them at his opponent's with the force of a machine gun. The illusion vanished as he slammed crimson bullet after crimson bullet into the tanuki chests. "Is that really the best you got"?

"No, this is", Danzaburo shapeshifted.

 **I'm back guys. Celebration noises. Okay so my updates are going to be slow, but hey at least I'm updating stuff.**

 **Okay, so vote , Danza wins, Xueye wins, or do you guys need more info ?**

 **Yup, Saras just didn't match up to Hei An in power, well better luck next time, right ?**

 **Oh and who's next ? Which battle do you want to see, coz so far we're nearly halfway.**

 **We've done :**

 **Hei An vs Saras**

 **Saras vs Danzaburo**

 **Danzaburo vs Xueye**

 **Xueye vs Saras**

 **Danzaburo vs Rikuaoshi**

 **So we have remaining:**

 **Hei An vs Danzaburo**

 **Saras vs Rikuaoshi**

 **Xueye vs Hei An**

 **Xueye vs Rikuaoshi**

 **Hei An vs Rikuaoshi**

 **So who next, who wins or do you need more info.**

 **Your friend Vorelover360**


End file.
